Crystal Princess Rods
The are devices in Go! Princess Pretty Cure that are used by the Cures to perform various attacks. The Crystal Princess Rods were given to the Cures by Prince Kanata during their battle with Close. They are destroyed by Lock in episode 48, but restored in episode 50. Main Uses The Crystal Princess Rods main use is for performing the team attacks Trinity Lumiere and Trinity Explosion, as well as solo attacks. Each action is performed with the Dress Up Keys: Cure Flora uses the Rose Key for performing Rose Tourbillon and the Lily Key for Lys Tourbillon. Cure Mermaid uses the Ice Key for performing Frozen Ripple and the Bubble Key for Bubble Ripple. Cure Twinkle uses the Luna Key for performing Full Moon Humming and the Shooting Star Key for Meteor Humming. In episode 48, the rods were destroyed, but the remnants of them helped free the students at Noble Academy. In the next episode, those shards turned into small keys for them, representing the power of their dreams and they are used to help heal the Cures and guide them toward the gates so they can gain their Grand Princess forms. Appearance The Crystal Rod is translucent and white with etched designs and gold band accents and lines where the users hand holds it. Above this is a flower-shaped section with two gem hearts attached on gold bases, followed by a glass-like tube that lights up to match the color of the Key used. On top of this is a gold detailed band with a large white heart covered in designs and adorned with a ruby heart in the center. The golden border has stud lining and a pair of matching wings that pop out when a key is inserted on top. Above the heart is a gold tiara-like piece adorned by a pink gem heart. Merchandise Trivia * Cure Scarlet is the only Cure in the team who doesn't use the Crystal Princess Rod, instead, she uses the Scarlet Violin. *It's shown in episode 39 that any Cure can use their teammate's own Crystal Princess Rod as shown when Flora's rod was knocked away by Stop and Freeze, Twinkle and Mermaid lend theirs to her. Gallery The Crystal rods End of Episode 10.jpg|The rods appear at the end of episode 10. Prince Holding the Crystal Rod.jpg|Kanata with a Crystal Princess Rod crystal rod.jpg|Crystal Princess Rod held by Cure Flora Flora and her Princess Rod.jpg|Cure Flora holding her rod, without the Rose Key. Tumblr nmo2kgxdgx1smyi3fo3 1280.jpg|Cure Mermaid holding her rod. Tumblr nmo2kgxdgx1smyi3fo4 1280.jpg|Cure Twinkle holding her rod. rose rod2.jpg|Cure Flora's Rose key inserted in the Crystal Princess Rod ice rod2.jpg|Cure Mermaid's Ice Key inserted in the Crystal Princess Rod luna rod.jpg|Cure Twinkle's Luna Key inserted in the Crystal Princess Rod Lily_rod2.jpg|Cure Flora's Lily Key inserted in the Crystal Princess Rod Imageggg.jpg|Cure Mermaid's Bubble Key inserted in the Crystal Princess Rod Shooting_Star_rod2.jpg|Cure Twinkle's Shooting Star Key inserted in the Crystal Princess Rod Flora Performing Her Rose Attack S1.jpg|Flora's Crystal Rod with the Rose Key in it Lily Tourbillon Crystal Rod Seto.png|The Lily Dress Up Key set in the Crystal Rod Twinkle Performing Her Twinkle Attack S1.jpg|Twinkle's Crystal Rod with the Luna Key Flora uses all three of her Dress Up Keys.jpg|Flora uses her teammates' Crystal Princess Rods in episode 39 Lily_and_Rose_Dress_Up_Key.png|Flora's Lily and Rose Dress Up Keys inserted into her teammates' Crystal Princess Rods (27) Princess Rod Begins to Break.png|The Crystal Rod begins to break Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Items Category:Devices